One-shots de la Tierra Media
by vainilla94
Summary: One-shots ambientados en historias de la Tierra Media
1. El mal del dragón

**El mal del dragón**

Thorin se detuvo en seco en mitad del corredor al escuchar un ruido. Apenas fue un leve sonido, pero en la frialdad de aquellos solitarios pasillos cualquier eco reverberaba ampliamente y se amplificaba en la magnitud del espacio. Ciertamente hacía frío, pues hasta allí no llegaba el calor que hubiera sido emanado antes por el dragón, y el invierno aquejaba aquellos por tanto tiempo vacíos salones.

El enano giró lentamente la cabeza hacia la derecha, y allí entrevió una silueta sentada al borde de un banco. Tardó poco en asimilar que se trataba del hobbit, pero para entonces sus pies ya caminaban con rapidez a su encuentro.

-¿Qué es eso? – exigió saber, en un tono de voz más alto de lo que en un principio hubiera deseado. -¡La mano!

El aludido se levantó rápidamente de su asiento, con una expresión que parecía pretender que no escondía nada.

-No es nada – afirmó, efectivamente, con una circunstanciosa sonrisa en el rostro. Sin embargo, Thorin sabía que mentía.

-Enséñamelo – ordenó el aún ilegítimo rey, con una voz gutural.

Bilbo agachó levemente los ojos, tornándose sus mejillas casi imperceptiblemente rojas.

-¿Esto…? – murmuró, antes de alargar la mano con pesadez y extenderla abierta ante los ojos de su líder, que no tardó en quedar enmudecido por la estupefacción. ¿Aquello era lo que creía que era?

-¿Una bellota? – preguntó, casi sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían. Pero sí, ahí estaba; pequeña, redonda y castaña.

-La cogí en el jardín de Beorn – explicó Bilbo, con voz entrecortada, como queriendo justificar la existencia de un fruto seco en aquellas estériles estancias.

Thorin elevó la mirada, aún estupefacto. A sus ojos, aquella situación no tenía ni el más mínimo sentido. ¿Se encontraban en los salones que guardaban el mayor tesoro de toda la Tierra Media, legado de su abuelo, y el hobbit se ensimismaba en la soledad con… una bellota?

-¿La has llevado encima todo este tiempo? – preguntó, confundido, aún temiendo que el mediano escondiera algo más tras sus extraños actos.

-Bueno, la verdad es que tengo pensado plantarla en mi jardín, en Bolsón Cerrado – explicó el otro, haciendo una mueca con la nariz y la boca, como hacía siempre que algo lo incomodaba.

Y en ese momento un rayo de realidad iluminó la turbada mente de Thorin. Vio a su frente a Bilbo Bolsón, el hobbit que los había acompañado durante tantos meses en aquella aventura; aquella criatura sencilla, humilde y honesta que de tantos líos había logrado sacarlos, y de alguna forma comprendió que él jamás podría hacerle ningún daño.

-Escasa recompensa – sonrió el enano, levemente, - para llevar a la Comarca.

-Bueno – rodó los ojos Bilbo con ternura, - algún día crecerá en un árbol, y siempre que lo vea me acordaré.

 _¿Me acordaré?_ \- pensó para sí Thorin, que casi había olvidado que el hobbit tarde o temprano marcharía a su hogar. Era complicado, pues era del todo consciente de que algún día tendría que volver a aquella extraña y pacífica tierra de la que provenía, pero nunca hasta ese momento se había detenido a pensar en que… en fin, los abandonaría.

-Me acordaré de lo bueno – continuó el hobbit, como si hubiera adivinado su pregunta.-Me acordaré de lo malo. De los que sobrevivieron, de los que no… y de los afortunado que seré de estar en casa.

Thorin calló, sopesando en su mente las, de algún forma, dolorosas palabras del mediano. Dolorosas, porque él sentía de una manera que el futuro rey aún no había llegado a hacer. Bilbo hablaba del hogar, de la añoranza, de la nostalgia, de los recuerdos… de la amistad. Del amor, podría decirse. Y él aún no había llegado a sentir como propias esas emociones hasta que el hobbit pronunció aquellas palabras en voz alta, a pesar de haber recorrido el mundo de mitad a mitad para volver a la que había sido su casa.

De repente, sus azules ojos se internaron en las negras pupilas del mediano, y en ese momento fue consciente de lo mucho que había llegado a amarlo. Supo que, llegado el momento, sufriría al verlo partir; y, a pesar del dolor, había felicidad en aquella certeza. Era un dolor liberador.

Amplió su sonrisa sin darse cuenta, dándose cuenta de la profunda amistad que los había llegado a unir, y el mediano le devolvió el gesto, airado. Fue solo un instante, pero, por primera vez en muchos meses, Thorin sintió su alma descansar ante el hallazgo de un tesoro que realmente valía la pena.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante el brillo que llegaba a sus ojos, reflejando la luz del sol, y sintió algo dentro de sí romperse hasta hacerse añicos. Bajó el arco poco a poco, no por sumisión, sino por falta de fuerzas.

-La Piedra del Arca – escuchó cómo su sobrino murmuraba a sus espaldas, sintiendo la sorpresa impregnando su voz, antes de ser reemplazada por el desprecio. -¡Ladrones! ¡Esa piedra pertenece al rey! ¡Forma parte de nuestra dinastía!

-Y el rey puede recuperarla – contestó, abajo, el humano que la sujetaba, guardándola de nuevo en su abrigo. Sus ojos castaños se clavaron en los de él como dos frías dagas. –Sólo ha de hacer honor a su palabra.

Thorin tardó un tiempo aún en recuperar la respiración. Se sentía mareado, con la garganta comprimida, como si alguien lo estuviera ahogando.

Alguien lo había traicionado.

No, aquello no era posible. A pesar de que llevaba varios días sintiéndose convencido de que alguno de los suyos había guardado la Piedra para sí, aquello era demasiado. Era la reliquia de su abuelo, la única razón por la que se había jugado la vida para regresar a la Montaña, y ahora estaba en manos de sus enemigos. No, no podían haberle hecho eso. No a él. No su compañía.

-Nos toman por tontos – logró, al fin, murmurar entre los suyos. –No es más que una trampa. No puede ser. ¡La Piedra del Arca está en estos salones! ¡Es una trampa!

-No, no es una trampa.

El tiempo se detuvo en ese instante, cuando hubo escuchado esa voz. Precisamente aquella voz.

-Es la Piedra auténtica. Se la he dado yo.

Thorin entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo un desagradable cosquilleo recorría su cuerpo de arriba abajo, antes de darse la vuelta.

Allí estaba Bilbo.

-No – negó con la cabeza, aún sin poder creer, sin querer creer.

Sin embargo, el hobbit simplemente agachó la cabeza, antes de responder: - La cogí como mi catorceava parte.

Y Thorin lo miró inquisitivamente, asimilando la información que su mente aún procesaba. Se lo podría haber esperado de sus compañeros, de sus camaradas, incluso de sus sobrinos, pero de alguna manera no de él. No de Bilbo.

-¿Tú me has robado a mí? – preguntó, con voz grave y arrastrada.

-¿Yo? ¿Robarte? No, no – rió Bilbo, nerviosamente. –Me considero un saqueador bastante honrado, a pesar de todo. He renunciado a mi única reclamación.

-¿Reclamación? – inquirió Thorin, sintiendo la ira embargándolo. Lo había traicionado. Bilbo lo había traicionado. -¿Tú qué vas a reclamarme a mí, ¡miserable rata!?

El mediano se asustó un tanto, pero permaneció firme ante sus ojos, y aquello lo enfureció aún más.

-Yo quería dártela – respondió, en lugar de salir huyendo, y pareció que hablaba de verdad. –Muchas veces iba a dártela, pero…

-¿Pero qué, ladrón? – lo interrumpió él, que ya comenzaba a impacientarse.

-Pero ¡has cambiado, Thorin! – lo encaró con valor el hobbit, pillándolo completamente desprevenido, y provocando que quedara paralizado por unos instantes. -¡El enano al que conocí en Bolsón Cerrado jamás hubiera faltado a su palabra, ni jamás hubiera puesto en duda la lealtad de los suyos!

Y Thorin supo, muy en el fondo de su corazón, que aquellas palabras eran ciertas. No era el mismo.

Yo no soy mi abuelo.

-¿A mí vas a hablarme de lealtad? – preguntó, sintiendo la vergüenza embargarlo. -¿Tú, que me has…?

Y se detuvo, pues no fue capaz de terminar aquella frase. La palabra quedó atascada en su garganta.

 _Traicionado_.

Traicionado, sí. Lo había traicionado. Le había entregado el último vestigio del honor de sus antepasados al Elfo que había ayudado a propiciar la ruina de los suyos, y al Hombre que sin duda pondría de su parte para que aquello de nuevo ocurriera. Había llegado a desconfiar de los Humanos, de los Elfos, de los magos, incluso de los de su propia sangre. Pero jamás imaginó que pudiera desconfiar también de él.

-Arrojadlo – fue lo único que consiguió ordenar. Lo único que el Mal del Dragón le permitió razonar. –Arrojadlo.


	2. A la orilla del lago

Era una hermosa tarde de verano. El sol, grande y rojo, esperaba a ponerse allá lejos, en el este, por detrás de las laderas de las colinas. Los rayos del sol se filtraban a través de las hojas de los árboles, y salpicaban las aguas del lago a cuyas orillas las mujeres lavaban la ropa de sus hombres y de sus niños.

Turambar las observaba desde arriba, sentado sobre las escaleras de la casa de Dorlas. Había sido una jornada fatigosa, pues se habían adentrado en los bosques en busca de comida. Era pleno estío, y la caza resultaba abundante; sin embargo, debían tener reservas de sobra para cuando llegara el invierno.

El hombre suspiró suavemente, sintiendo el calor del sol sobre su rostro. Aunque los bosques de Brethil eran profundos, frondosos y verdes, repletos de árboles de hoja caduca y fríos y húmedos en invierno, la casa de Dorlas estaba asentada en un claro en mitad de las montañas. Era un lugar entrañable y acogedor, pues cerca de allí había otras casas de madera construidas, y la comida y la bebida siempre estaban dispuestas para los parientes y amigos que necesitasen un descanso o simplemente desearan hablar y pasar el rato juntos. El lago que coronaba el lugar era amplio, de aguas plácidas y cristalinas, y a sus orillas arenosas solían acudir las mujeres del lugar a charlar a la vez que hacían sus quehaceres, mientras los niños corrían y jugaban entre ellos. De vez en cuando también podía verse a alguna pareja de enamorados dando un paseo, cogidos de la mano y robándose tiernos besos cuando pensaban que nadie los veía.

Turambar sonrió al observar cómo un grupo de mujeres sacaba una sábana del lago para pasar después a colocarla entre todas sobre las altas hierbas del claro para que se secara. Una suave brisa que corría al lado de las aguas hacía que las prendas se levantasen de los improvisados tendederos, y las mujeres intentaban impedirlo, sin mucho éxito. Todas reían, y parecían verdaderamente felices, a pesar del dolor que habían sufrido y de todo aquello que habían perdido. Ya no quedaba nada de la antigua gloria de la casa de Halmir, y aun así, sus gentes parecían ser dichosas con la costosa paz que envolvía sus vidas. Estos pensamientos ensombrecieron el corazón de Turambar, y dirigió su mirada al Este, donde, al otro lado de las fronteras de Brethil, la cintura de Melian cercaba el paso a Doriath.

Unos pasos a su espalda interrumpieron aquellos pensamientos.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocupa tu mente? — quiso saber el anfitrión de la casa, que venía con una jarra de cerveza en cada mano y una sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

— Nada — respondió Turambar, sonriendo a su vez y aceptando el obsequio de su amigo.

Ambos brindaron y bebieron, pero Dorlas continuó con la conversación:

— Tan escueto como siempre, Turambar; si es que ese es tu nombre real, claro. Pero a mí no puedes engañarme tan fácilmente. Dime, ¿en qué piensas mientras miras tan ensimismadamente allá al Este?

El aludido volvió los ojos al lago de nuevo. La brisa se había detenido, y toda la ropa estaba ya colocada sobre los juncos y sobre las piedras. Las mujeres charlaban animadamente aún, secándose las manos en sus mandiles y rehaciendo las trenzas de sus cabellos.

— Pensaba en lo fácil que es hallar la dicha — contestó, — aun cuando hay algunos que pasan la vida buscándola.

Dorlas observó muy fijamente a su amigo y compañero, pero este no volvió a hablar.

Ambos permanecieron un largo tiempo en silencio, hasta que una de las mujeres pareció advertir la presencia de ambos allí, sentados a los pies de la casa. La joven ensanchó su sonrisa y les envió un saludo alzando el brazo derecho y agitándolo en el aire, mientras que con el otro se sostenía el mandil, que había quedado mojado tras la tarea. Turambar sonrió también, y le devolvió el gesto de manera jovial.

Dorlas frunció el ceño, mientras ahogaba una risa en sus labios, y dijo:

— Parece que os lleváis muy bien.

Turambar no contestó, sino que se quedó mirando a la joven, que volvía de nuevo a charlar con una de las mujeres.

— La esposa de Morlen dice que os suele ver paseando por aquí a menudo.

Al advertir el tono que había adquirido la voz de su amigo, Turambar giró la cabeza para mirarlo, confundido.

— No te cabrees conmigo, Turambar — respondió este, encogiéndose de hombros. — Yo sólo te digo lo que la gente me cuenta.

— Y ¿qué más te dice la gente? — quiso saber el hombre de cabellos negros, alzando las cejas.

Y su amigo contestó, con sinceridad en la voz: — Que nunca te habíamos visto tan feliz desde que llegaste a nosotros.

Turambar dejó aflorar una media sonrisa en sus labios, pero no añadió nada más al asunto.

— Turambar — continuó el cazador, inclinándose en dirección a su compañero. — ¿Recuerdas el día que nos encontramos en los bosques?

El aludido asintió sobriamente, mirando hacia el suelo.

— Parecías perdido, iracundo y apesadumbrado, todo a la vez. Si no nos hubieras salvado de aquella incursión de los Orcos, habríamos huido de tí despavoridos.

Turambar rió con ironía, y su amigo continuó, pronunciando las siguientes palabras con cuidado:

— Nunca nos has dicho por qué buscabas a la mujer elfa.

Al escuchar aquello, una sombra cruzó el normalmente impasible rostro de Turambar, y respondió:

— Y nunca lo haré.

— Está bien. Y yo nunca volveré a preguntártelo. Así como nunca te pregunto por qué de vez en cuando te quedas ensimismado mirando hacia el Este, el Sur o el Norte; así como nunca te pregunto de dónde vienes, cuál es tu pasado ni por qué huyes de él. Aunque en el fondo todos sabemos de él, _Turambar_ , así como sabemos cuál es tu verdadero nombre.

El hombre de cabellos negros eludió la mirada de su amigo, frunciendo el ceño.

— Te pedí que no lo revelaras, Dorlas.

— Y no lo he hecho — negó él. — Yo nunca te traicionaría, Turambar. Te amo y te respeto, y que Eru me oiga, ¡también te aceptaría como Señor si el tullido de Brandir no estuviera aquí!

— No digas eso — lo reprendió el otro. — Brandir es un buen hombre y un buen jefe, más de lo que yo jamás podré llegar a ser.

— No lo creo, Turambar. Y que sepas que tú a él no le caes en tan buena estima, por mucho que insistas en defenderlo. Además, eres ciego si no te das cuenta de que anhela lo mismo que tú.

Turambar abrió desmesuradamente lo ojos, pero Dorlas hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando a las mujeres del lago. Níniel seguía allí, recogiendo las prendas que ya se habían secado de la tarde anterior.

— No es lo que tú crees — negó Turambar. — Níniel es como mi…

Sin embargo, no logró terminar aquella frase, y Dorlas le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

— ¿Como tu _qué_ , Turambar?

Él negó con la cabeza, y endureció su voz al decir:

— Níniel no es mía, aunque me guste su compañía. Si Brandir quiere pedirla en matrimonio está en su derecho, y ella también está en su derecho de aceptar.

Dorlas dejó entonces escapar un sonoro resoplido, y se dio un palmetazo con la mano en el muslo con el fin de mostrar su impaciencia.

— No sé si eres así de terco porque quieres, porque es tu naturaleza o porque disfrutas llevando la contraria a los demás, Turambar — sentenció. — ¿No te das cuenta de que Níniel solo tiene ojos para tí, desde que te vio por primera vez?

El hombre se encogió de hombros en señal de respuesta. Dorlas entonces tomó una buena bocanada de aire, e, inclinándose más aún hacia su amigo, colocó una mano sobre su hombro, y le dijo:

— Mira, Turambar. La verdad es que no estoy en posición de darte lecciones de nada. Sólo soy un pobre cazador que intenta mantener protegidos a los suyos. Nací en una época de escasa austeridad, como tú, y con el paso de los años vi caer lo poco que quedaba del esplendor de los de mi estirpe. Vi a mis mayores marchar a una guerra de la que ninguno regresó; vi a los Orientales adentrarse en mis tierras y en mis amados bosques; vi cómo lo poco que quedaba de la casa de mis Señores se desmoronaba y quedaba en el olvido. Ahora sólo quedamos unos pocos, y lo poco que hacemos lo hacemos con el fin de sobrevivir. Nuestro Señor está impedido, y ya no hay gloria ni en nuestro linaje ni en nuestras vidas. Cazamos animales para alimentarnos y cazamos Orcos para protegernos.

Pero entonces llegaste tú, y dejamos de escondernos, y comenzamos a mostrarnos valerosos de nuevo y a plantar cara a aquellos que nos lo quitaron todo. Volvemos a sentirnos útiles y honorables después de tantos años.

— No deberías tenerme en tanta estima, amigo — contestó Turambar. — Por honor y por sobrevivir he hecho cosas en el pasado de las que me arrepiento profundamente.

Dorlas observó entonces a su compañero con compasión, y apretó el agarre sobre su hombro.

— Turambar — continuó. — No sé qué hay en tu pasado, y la verdad es que no me importa. Todos aquí huimos de nuestro propio pasado y de nuestros propios fantasmas, no sólo tú.

— En mi pasado hay fantasmas de los que te espanatarías si los conocieras. No sabes nada de mí.

— No, no lo sé. No sé qué fue lo que ocurrió durante tu infancia que hace que mires tan frecuentemente al Noroeste. No sé qué pudo acontecer en tu juventud ni qué relación tiene eso con los bosques de Thingol. Y tampoco sé qué tenías que ver con las doncellas de Nargothrond. No sé nada de ello, Turambar. Son fantasmas del pasado a los que no conviene molestar. Lo que sí que sé… — Y, diciendo esto, extendió el brazo hacia el lago, donde las mujeres comenzaban ya a dispersarse para volver a sus casas, — es que ella está aquí. Es real, de carne y hueso, no un fantasma. Y sé que si la dejas escapar jamás te lo perdonarás a tí mismo.

Turambar observó el lugar que señalaba su amigo. Níniel seguía allí, pero de su brazo colgaba ya la cesta de mimbre repleta de ropa, y los últimos rayos de sol caían sobre su dorado cabello. El día comenzaba a apagarse.

El hombre permaneció inmóvil y en silencio durante un buen rato, hasta que Dorlas supo que no recibiría ninguna respuesta a su discurso. Lanzando un prolongado suspiro, dijo:

— Mira, siento si he podido sonar algo pedante, pero…

Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, Turambar se levantó de repente, sin mediar palabra alguna, y se dirigió al lago con paso decidido, mientras su amigo lo miraba desde atrás con la boca abierta y las piernas cruzadas.

* * *

El hombre llegó a la orilla del lago, y se aproximó al último grupo de mujeres que quedaba reunido. Con un carraspeo hizo notar su presencia, y todas callaron y se giraron para mirarlo. Los ojos azules de la joven muchacha de cabellos dorados se posó sobre él, y Turambar se acercó más a ella, intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

— Hola, Níniel. Me preguntaba si podría hablar un momento contigo.

Ella asintió, curiosa, y ambos se alejaron cogidos del brazo, paseando por la orilla, mientras las mujeres los observaban desde atrás.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que ya nadie podría oírlos, Turambar comenzó a hablarle a su acompañante:

— Habéis tenido una tarde atareada, por lo que he podido ver.

Ella asintió, y, dirigiéndole una curiosa mirada, le dijo:

— Estabas en casa de Dorlas.

— Así es — afirmó él.

— ¿Habéis ido de caza hoy? — inquirió Níniel, ralentizando el paso.

— Hemos ido a conseguir alimento. Ha caído un jabalí y un ciervo.

Ella asintió, visiblemente aliviada, y volvió a su paso normal tras apretar más fuertemente el brazo de su acompañante. Turambar notó aquel gesto, e, intentando que no le temblase la voz, dijo:

— Estás muy guapa hoy.

Níniel se detuvo del todo aquella vez, y lo observó con los ojos muy abiertos. Él se maldijo a sí mismo en voz baja, pensando en lo estúpida que había sonado su ocurrencia; pero al poco Níniel volvió a sonreír, y le respondió:

— Muchas gracias. Tú también estás muy guapo, Turambar.

El hombre se sintió un poco más aliviado, y ambos volvieron a reanudar la marcha. Unos momentos de silencio siguieron a aquello, hasta que Turambar se decidió a continuar. Deteniéndose en seco, cogió las manos de Níniel entre las suyas, y la miró fijamente a sus grandes ojos azules.

— Níniel, hace ya más de un año desde que te rescatamos en Haudh-en-Elleth — le dijo. — Entonces eras como una niña a la que había que enseñarle todo de nuevo, pero ahora eres una mujer fuerte que se ha ganado el corazón de todos nosotros.

Ella asintió modestamente, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, y de repente Turambar se dio cuenta de que no sabía cómo continuar.

— Yo… te tengo en mucha estima, Níniel. Y sé que tú a mí también, y siento un gran respeto y cariño hacia tí.

La joven continuó inmóvil, esperando a que él prosiguiera.

— Bueno, lo que quiero decir con todo esto — reanudó el discurso Turambar, a duras penas, — es que, aunque sé que a veces no estamos juntos… Quiero decir, obviamente no estamos juntos todo el tiempo; pero creo que cuando lo estamos, estamos mejor que separados.

Dándose cuenta de la falta de sintaxis de su argumento, el hombre se puso más nervioso, y se enredó al continuar, intentando mantener la dignidad y parecer seguro:

— Probablemente te preguntes por qué vengo a buscarte tan a menudo. Yo también me lo pregunto a veces, y lo cierto es que no sé muy bien cuál es la respuesta, pero me gustaría pensar que… Bueno, tú ya sabes a lo que me refiero, a veces las personas se buscan y necesitan estar juntas, y tú y yo…

Sin embargo, se vio obligado a interrumpir su soliloquio; pues Níniel, que había ido ampliando su sonrisa a medida que el discurso de él se volvía más y más impreciso, se había decidido a ponerse de puntillas y darle un suave beso en la mejilla.

Turambar entonces enrojeció, y al ver cómo lo ojos de ella seguían mirándolo con aquella indescriptible dulzura, enrojeció todavía más, y dejó escapar un carraspeo por la garganta.

* * *

Mientras tanto, una numerosa multitud se había reunido alrededor de la casa de Dorlas, observando la escena desde lejos.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — quiso saber la esposa del cazador, que salía de la casa dispuesta a reñir a su marido por la tardanza de este para entrar a cenar.

— Shhh — contestó él, cogiéndola del hombro y haciéndola bajar las escaleras. — Mira esto, te lo estás perdiendo.

Ella miró hacia donde todos observaban, y vislumbró dos figuras a lo lejos, a la orilla del lago. No tardó en darse cuenta de que se trataban de Turambar y Níniel.

— ¿De qué hablan? — quiso saber, pero su marido volvió a mandarla callar.

— Espera, creemos que va a hacerlo.

En ese momento, Turambar, que parecía algo contrariado, se alejó un poco del lado de su acompañante, y un sonoro quejido se hizo eco entre todos los presentes.

— ¿No se habrá amedrentado? — inquirió uno de los hombres que observaba sentado sobre las escaleras.

— No, ¡mirad! — exclamó otro, señalando al lugar, pues Turambar se había arrodillado sobre el suelo, con un pie hincado en la tierra y las manos de Níniel sobre las suyas.

—¡Lo va a hacer! — clamó alguien.

Las dos figuras se quedaron inmóviles durante un tiempo, mientras el sol terminaba de ocultarse tras las montañas; hasta que, de pronto, Níniel se dejó caer sobre los brazos de él, y ambos cayeron al suelo enredados en un cálido abrazo.

Y todos los que estaban presentes frente a la casa de Dorlas profirieron en un único grito de júbilo, y saltaron por los aires y se abrazaron los unos a otros.

A lo lejos, las dos figuras, que aún estaban tirados sobre la arena, se volvieron a mirarlos, y los saludaron sonrientes. Parecían verdaderamente dichosos, y el rostro de Turambar rebosaba felicidad desde la primera vez que hubo llegado a aquellos bosques, y desde muchísimo antes también. Y Níniel lo miró muy fijamente, e inclinándose sobre él lo besó en los labios, y él, aunque sorprendido, la envolvió entre sus brazos y le devolvió el gesto.

Ambos estaban sentados sobre la arena a orillas del lago, y el sol se había puesto al otro lado de las montañas.


End file.
